Like A Black Rose
by CrazyTalk32
Summary: Tammy was never noticed until that one year that she met George...
1. Call Me Tammy

_I do not own Harry Potter or JK Rowling._

_I am deticating this fan fiction to my friend Max. All you need is a friend. I want to be that friend. I don't hate you._

Sometimes to find the best things in life, you have to search for years. Sometimes to find the happiest day in your life, you have to wait until you're 60 years old. Sometimes to find the good side in somebody, you really have to get to know them.

Tammy Edwards was a girl. After spending the first 10 years of her life as a pathetic girl begging for friends, she had a chance to start over when she got a letter from Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But when she saw that witches and wizards were just the same as anybody else, she decided it would be too hard to seem normal. Tammy almost never talked to anyone. People didn't seem to notice her at all. Her only friend she ever had in the muggle world that was a witch turned away from her because she didn't approve of Tammy's new personality.

The story starts at the end of November. It was a cold, boring day at Hogwarts and all the students were in their last class of the day, staring at the clock, waiting for the bell to ring. A pair of twins with red hair was talking quietly in the back of the Transfiguration room.

"And now for partners. And I know better than to pair up the twins." Professor McGonnagol said, the last part was to herself though.

She started naming the pairs. "Anderson and McDevitt. Popick and Cunningham. Mongelli and Davis. Weasley, George Weasley and Edwards."

George looked confused. "Edwards who?"

"Tamara Edwards." McGonnagol told him.

"You must have the wrong class."

"No I assure you. She's in this class."

George looked around and saw a girl. He had never noticed her before. He sighed, not wanting to be paired with anybody he didn't know.

McGonnagol continued. "Jordan and Weasley. Maniscalco and Licari..."

George caught up with Tammy after class. "Hey. I'm George." He stuck his hand out for her to shake it.

"Hi." Tammy said, not shaking his hand.

George slowly put his hand down. "Okay... Want some candy?"

"No."

"Are you in Gryffindor?"

"No."

"Ravenclaw?"

"No."

"Hufflepuff?"

"No."

"Slytherin."

"Yes."

"Want to go for a walk to talk about our project?"

"No."

"Are you even going to work on the project?"

"No."

"So I'm gonna do all the work?"

"I suppose."

George was starting to get annoyed. He took out his wand and waved it, casting the talking charm on her. "So what's up Tamara?"

"Please call me Tammy. And to answer what you said, the ceiling's up. Duh."

George grinned, deciding to find out a little about her before the spell wore off. "Got any hobbies?"

"I write poetry a lot. I'm pretty good at it."

He figured the spell would have only a minute left in it. "Wanna be friends?"

Tammy nodded. "Sure. You seem nice."

"You too."

"Thanks."

George grinned. "So let's get started on the project."

"No."

So now it was time for the one-word sentences again. "Why not?"

"Because I don't feel like it."

It surprised him. The spell hadn't worn off yet.

They kept talking and talking and then...George realized they had been talking pretty long. It was what he feared, though wanted a lot. She was going to be talking like this for really long.

But then when people walked by she acted like she usually did, like she was invisible. Maybe she would just talk to him. Maybe it wasn't the spell. Maybe the spell made her change her mind.

George shrugged. "See you later.' He walked away.

The next five years went by in a snap. Before they realized how much time had passed, it was Fred and George's 7th year in Hogwarts. The only person Tammy talked to was George and sometimes Fred. But she refused to let them tell anybody she talked.

George and Tammy were really close. Not as a couple but as friends. Fred and Angelina Johnson really like each other and George could swear that they have a secret relationship.

And that is where the second chapter will start. :)


	2. New School Year Old friends

George woke up early on the second day of school when he saw Tammy sitting over him. "George! I didn't see you yesterday!"

George pushed her off his bed and sat up. "Get out of my dorm Tammy."

"I don't want to."

"Please. I have to get dressed."

"I'll just turn around."

"Whatever." George pulled a tee shirt on so he wasn't just wearing boxers and got out of bed. "Now turn around."

Tammy pointed to his Spongebob boxers. "Ha ha."

George wanted to make fun of her pajamas but there was nothing to make fun of. Tammy was wearing baggy black pants and a red tee shirt with a skull on it. "Just turn around."

Tammy sighed, turning around and staring at the wall as George got dressed.

"I'm done." George said.

Tammy smiled, turning around and hugging him. "Where are my clothes that I left here?"

One day Tammy had spilt fruit punch on her pajamas and didn't have any other ones at the moment so she ran to the Gryffindor common room and up to his dorm. She had worn George's clothes to sleep and left the clothes she was wearing that day in his dorm.

"I got a house elf to wash 'em for you." He gave her clothes to her and she ran to the bathroom to get dressed.

............................................

Fred woke up and ran out of the dorm and out of the common room. He was meeting Angelina in the Great Hall before everyone else came.

Angelina was sitting on the Gryffindor table, planning Quidditch things. "Hey." Fred said.

Angelina grinned, jumping off the table. "Hey Fred!"

Fred looked at her. "Anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?"

"Anyone ever told you that you're hott?"

"Not really. But I love to look at you." Fred said.

"I love to kiss you."

Fred and Angelina had kissed at the Yule Ball and had flirted a lot since then but nobody seemed to notice.

Angelina kissed Fred's lips. "And I'd also love you to be my boy friend."

"And I'd love you to accept."

"But we have to keep it secret."

"Why?"

"I'm the Quidditch captain."

"Oh yeah. What would people think? We'll keep it secret."

"Okay then."

..................................................................

Tammy came out of the bathroom, wearing the clothes. Since she hadn't worn them since June, they looked tight sort of tight, but she was wearing her clothes really baggy so now it was the right size and it looked good.

George tried not to stare. This was the first time in ages she was wearing clothes that weren't baggy. She looked _really_ good. "Wow." He whispered to himself.

"Wow, what?" Tammy asked, looking through his stuff for the makeup she left there.

"Nothing."

Tammy found some makeup and ran to the mirror, putting on her black lipstick and red eyeshadow and gray mascara and pale white blush.

"Why do you always wear that creepy make up? Show off your inner beauty."

"I don't have any." Tammy said, sitting down on a desk.

"Yeah you do." George said and in his thoughts he added '_You have a lot of it.'_

"You're just saying that." Tammy said, hopping off and pushing him playfully.

"No I'm not. You're gorgeous."

George didn't notice her blushing because of all the make up she was wearing.

..................................................................

Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell walked into the Great Hall and Fred and Angelina acted as if they were talking about Quidditch. "So you don't know when he next game is?"

"Nope."

"Too bad.... OH Hi Alicia, Katie."

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Good morning."

"Mornin'."

They sat down together, ready for breakfast.

..............................................................

"Why don't you want people to know we talk?" George asked.

"My image."

"Why do you care about- Lee's waking up. Get out."

Tammy ran out.

Lee Jordan yawned, sitting up. "Hey George."

"Hey."

Lee looked up at the makeup on the table and Tammy's pajamas on the floor and raised an eyebrow.

George had to do some quick thinking. "Ginny had a nightmare... And then she was scared that her pajamas were evil and had to change into some of my clothes and ended up getting dolled up to draw less attention to the too big clothes."

Lee nodded but still looked slightly suspicious. "Let's go to breakfast."

.................................................................

George sat down next to Fred at breakfast. "Do you know how Tammy gets the password to our common room?"

Fred shook his head. "No. Did she come in again?"

George nodded. "Yeah and she wouldn't leave."

"You and her spend more time together than mum and dad. And that's saying something considering you don't talk to her in public."

"Yeah and speaking of which, I still don't get why she's so mysterious. And why she wears tons of makeup."

Fred shrugged.

"And she's so pretty so why does she hide it?"

"I don't know but you talk about her too much, mate."

"Sorry."

"You should ask her out." Fred said, eating a roll.

George raised an eyebrow. "Tammy? No way."

Fred sighed. "George, George, George. Weren't you just saying she's soooo pretty?"

"Well you think Angelina is pretty but you're not going out with her."

Fred coughed, choking on his food.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

.............................................................

I'm not sure what will happen in the 3rd one but it will either get up on Sunday or on Friday. Maybe on the Saturday before Halloween. I'm not sure.


	3. Going To And Skipping Lessons

After breakfast was Defense Against the Dark Arts with that new toad-like teacher, Umbridge. After that was Charms, taught by Professor Flitwick. We all love him, don't we? Yep. Now we go on.

Fred, Alicia, George, Angelina, Lee and Tammy were all in the D.A.D.A. class. Tammy sat down in the back left corner, which was darker than the other corner. Fred and George sat down in the middle of the black. Lee sat down next to Fred and Angelina sat down in front of Fred and Alicia was next to Angelina and in front of Lee.

Umbridge walked into class. She wrote down the year aims on the board and told the class to copy it down.

Fred tapped Angelina's shoulder. "Hey babe, I think she made a mistake. We're not doing any magic in this class." He whispered.

Umbridge walked past just when he whispered. "No talking Mister.... What's your name?"

"Fred Weasley."

"No talking in class Mr. Weasley."

Fred nodded. When she turned around he whispered close into her ear so his lips were only a centimeter away from her. "She's so strict."

George was writing down what was on the board with a sugar quill while chewing on a quill. He didn't seem to notice, which was irregular behavior for him. But this year seemed different.

Umbridge turned around. It was as if she knew Fred was going to talk. He was so close to Angelina that it looked like he was kissing her ear. "Mr. Weasley. No flirting in class."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "Me? Flirting? I'm not flirting." And just to annoy Umbridge, he pulled Angelina out of her seat and brought her to him and kissed her lips. "That's not flirting. We're just talking."

Umbridge got mad. "Detention! 1 week. At Snape's. And 1 day for you too Miss Johnson."

Angelina sat back in her seat and finished copying down the year's aims.

George had looked up when Umbridge screamed 'Detention.' He looked at Fred. "What happened?"

"Oh I got detention for talking to Lee."

"And Lee too?"

"No. Not Lee." Fred said, knowing that although just about the whole class saw him kiss Angelina, just about the whole class would think it was just to be a smart aleck.

................................................................................................

They walked to Charms, a class, which was having a review assignment. It would not be done during class at all. During class would be new things. Review assignment would be at different times. Okay? Okay.

Professor Flitwick gave out the papers. "Who want to work alone?" he asked in his squeaky voice.

6 people wanted to work alone. Tammy wasn't paying attention and did not raise her hand. She would have to work with someone else.

He chose the rest of the groups. Angelina, Alicia and Lee were working together. Fred, George and Tammy were working together.

Professor McGonnagol walked in. "Do you have any spare parchment?" She said, then noticed Fred and George were partners and muttered something into Filtwicks ear.

When she left, Flitwick told Angelina to work with Fred and George to work alone with Tammy.

...................................................................................................

Fred and George experimented with Skiving Snackboxes (their great idea to make candy that will make you sick to miss class) all through History of Magic, then used some to skip Transfiguration. Lunch was rushed and then they skipped Potions to prepare to test some Skiving Snackboxes.

George walked by the dungeons and saw Tammy leaving class. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

Tammy looked scared for a few seconds, but then realized it was only George.

George grabbed a fainting fancy out of his pocket and put it in her mouth. Tammy fainted.

After carrying her to the common room, George gave her the other end. It was too late for her to go back to class. Some people would tell him he was mean to make her miss her class, but she hated all of her classes. Potions was her favorite but it was still a class.

Tammy stared at him. "Why aren't I in Potions?"

"We need you to help us. And we have to work on our Charms homework."

"Okay, then." Tammy hopped out of his arms and sat down on the couch. "It's too bright in here."

Angelina walked in with Fred. "Yeah it is too bright. Let's go up to your dorm Fred so we can work on Charms. You stay down here though. We talk too loud." Fred said, running up to the dorm with Angelina.

............................................................

"I don't talk loud." She whispered to Fred.

"I know you don't." Fred said. "But we sure tend to get loud when we're kissing."

"No we don't."

"Yeah I know but it just sounded like a cool thing to say."

Angelina nodded. "You're an idiot Fred."

"I know, babe."

Angelina smiled innocently. "You start."

"Start what?"

"Start the kiss."

"Why me?"

"Cause I've never kissed anyone before."

"How could somebody so pretty never have kissed anybody before?"

"I dunno."

"Well I haven't kissed anybody either. I was hoping you have. But if it makes you happy, I'll start."

"That's great!"

..............................................................................

George looked at Tammy. "He's the weirder twin."

"No, you are."

"No he is."

"No you."

"No him."

"You."

"Him."

"You."

"Him." George said.

"You!" Tammy said.

"You!" George said.

"Him!" Tammy argued.

"I agree." George had tricked her.

Tammy rolled her eyes. "You're so immature."

"Look who's talking."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I dunno." George said.

Tammy shrugged.

George took out a bag of candy and a piece of parchment. With his wand he wrote the words "free samples." In glowing orange letters.

Tammy stared at the letters. "They hurt my eyes."

"Which is the point." George said.

"Whatever."

.....................................................................................

Fred and Angelina kissed until the bell rung. Once it rung, fred just grinned. "You're a good kisser."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, sweetie."

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry, babe."

"It's okay."

...........................................................................................

George looked at Tammy. "Hey, wanna do me a favor?"

"Sure, what?"

"Can you where clothes your size more often?"

"Why?'

"Because you look better like that."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I do."

"But why!?"

"Because I look at you a lot..."

Tammy raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

"Because you're one of my best friends. I look at you while I talk to you and stuff" George said quickly.

"Buy why do you care if I look good or bad?"

"Because I'd rather look at you when you look good than when you look bad."

"Oh..."

..........................................................................................

Sneak preview of number four:

"You should get a boyfriend, Tams. And I think I know someone who's interested...."

Oh you will never be able to stand the suspence!


	4. No More Tammy

After testing the Skiving Snackboxes on 1st years and getting yelled at by Hermione Granger, George decided to go fly outside. Fred ran up to the dorm to get their brooms.

Fred stepped into the dorm. Tammy was sitting on George's bed, reading. "Hey Fred." She said without looking up from the book.

"How do you know it's me?"

"I can tell."

"Why do you spend so much time with George?"

"He's cool."

"Oh... how can you stand being with him for more than 3 minutes?"

"I can."

"You should get a boyfriend Tams.... And I know someone who would want to go out with you."

Tammy looked up, laughing. "No guy in their right mind would date me."

"Well George isn't in his right mind."

"He doesn't like me."

"He does. He keeps saying you're pretty. Yeah I believe him... You're pretty annoying to me."

"That's crazy talk."

"No. This is; refra djdsjka oernak kdksdkkdu di."

"You're strange."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"See ya."

"Bye."

Fred left, forgetting why he came there.

...................................................................................

After flying around for about half an hour, it started to rain and the twins walked back into the castle. As George opened the door for Fred, saying "Ladies first." he saw Tammy, sitting in the place where people would watch Quidditch games, soaking wet with rainwater. 'Be right back." He said to Fred, letting the door slam in his face as he ran over to Tammy.

"What's up?" He said, sitting down next to her.

Tammy looked over at George. She wasn't wearing any make up at all; her face was it's natural color. "Nothing."

George raised an eyebrow. "Somehow I don't believe that..."

"Well...."

"Well what?"

"I was talking to Fred and..."

"What'd he say?!"

"That you like me." She muttered.

"He lied, Tammy."

"But I believe him, George! No matter how much I wish I didn't, I believe him!"

"But he was li-"he started but then said, "Why do you wish you didn't believe him?"

"Because it was so fun, so perfect, when we were just friends, and that stuff!"

Tammy now looked like she had jumped into the lake. "Come on." Said George. "Let's go inside; you're soaking."

Tammy nodded, standing up, following George down to the field and then into the castle, where Fred wasn't waiting anymore.

George walked slowly to the Slytherin common room so Tammy wouldn't have to go herself. He stopped right outside the entrance. There was an awkward silence as they just looked at eachother. Finally George said "Well, bye."

"Bye."

He walked away as Tammy walked into her common room.

...........................................................

The next morning he didn't awake to Tammy sitting on top of him or next to him, shaking him awake. It was later than usual but it was a Saturday so he didn't mind.

He looked over at his alarm clock. Breakfast had probably started already.

With a sigh, George sat up. Lee had left already but Fred was also just waking up. "Mornin." George said.

Fred sighed. "Yeah..."

................................................

George didn't talk at breakfast until Fred said, "Did she tell you I told her?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I hate you."

"Sorry. But I wasn't.... I wasn't thinking."

George sighed slightly. "You know, maybe I should just forget about her."

"Yeah..." he said quietly.

....................................................

George avoided Tammy, who didn't seem to mind. They both told themselves they had never meant to be friends and acted like usual.

But inside, George missed waking up to Tammy's annoying voice. And Tammy missed annoying George and talking to him.

George was forgetting how Tammy looked....

One day he walked down the corridor after the last class of the day, and he saw Snape talking to Tammy. He didn't want to walk near them, but the destination he was heading to was only 3 rooms past them.

"And don't forget to empty out your whole dormitory. Last time somebody moved, they left half their stuff under their bed."

He didn't know if he was hearing correctly. If sounded as if Tammy was moving... Leaving Hogwarts...

Leaving him....

George walked into the room. Tammy was leaving. He was never going to see her again. He hadn't talked to her for 3 months and now the 3 months could soon be 3 years...

He looked down at the floor. Fred was already in there, along with a lot of other members of D. A. George looked like he usually did, despite his sadness. He was grinning... (To find out about this, read the 5th Harry Potter book.)

...................................................

Now this is something that happened between the current time in this story, December 3rd, and what it was before, September 2nd.

...............................................................

Fred walked into the common room, extremely tired from the Quidditch match that had just occurred. He flopped down onto the couch. George was expirementing with random things, trying to make up a new joke item.

Angelina, Lee, Katie, Alicia, Harry and Ron walked into the common room. Angelina smiled at fred and he smiled back.

Harry and Ron went up to their dorm, and Katie and Alicia went to their dorm. Lee sat down on the edge of the couch as Angelina sat down on the other edge. "Hey." Lee said.

"Hi." Fred said.

Angelina slid off the edge of the couch and onto the normal part that's meant for sitting and whispered something into Fred's ear. '_I think we should tell Lee that we're going out, Fred. Just Lee._'

Fred whispered back. '_Why Lee?'_

'_Because he sort of likes me, you know?_'

Fred laughed, reflecting about how much Lee said that Angelina was so beautiful while he was commentating. '_Okay._'

They looked at Lee. "We're going out." Angelina and Fred said at the same time, grinning.

Lee frowned. "You are?" he said, sort of disappointed.

"Yeah, but we still love you Lee.... As long as you don't tell anyone."

Lee smiled slightly. "You're trusting _me_?"

They nodded.

..................................................................................................

Buh bye! Please review!


	5. Deep Inside

Btw, the relationship between Fred and Angelina is secret because she's the team captain and people would think it's weird that they're going out... I don't agree, but Angelina said that's what would happen, and of course, Fred agreed with her, cause he agrees with everything she says.

The 'f' key on my computer is broken, so I have to copy and paste it. And I copy a lowercase one, and Fred is capital, so it's really hard.

...............................................................................

The next morning, it wasn't George who woke up to Tammy sitting on his bed, but Tammy waking up to George sitting on her bed. "G-George?" she yawned, sitting up.

Tammy had already packed up all her things and her side of the room looked as neat as a pin. There were little bits of pieces of tape on the wall, which George had guessed were from posters that were once hanging there.

"Tammy...." George said.

Tammy sat up. "I can't talk now. I'm... I forgot to tell you. But I'm...."

"I know. You're leaving. Which is why I'm here."

Tammy sighed, just staring at him. Neither of them said anything, nothing.

After 4 minutes, George suddenly pulled Tammy into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, George." Tammy said.

"Me too..."

"I don't want to leave. I have to. I tried convincing my dad to let me stay until just the end of the year, so I can take my Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. But he wouldn't let himself be persuaded."

"Tell him that you just want to stay until Christmas."

"I'll try."

"But just in case it doesn't work-"he started but Tammy interrupted, "It will work, George."

"Want me to walk you to the doors? And carry your trunk?"

"Yeah, sure." Tammy said, wiping a few tears out of her eyes with her sleeve as she stood up.

George waved his wand and the trunk levitated into the air, following them out of dorm.

.........................................................................................................

Have you ever had a great pet that you loved, but one day it died? Have you ever had that best friend on Earth that one day told you that they were moving? Well that's how George felt as he walked Tammy to the Entrance Hall, only worse. He loved Tammy. Not as a girl friend, but as a friend.

When they got to the door, they saw Tammy's dad, standing there, waiting.

George stopped walking as he watched Tammy walk up to her dad and start talking.

About a minute later, Tammy came back to George and pulled him farther away from her father, dragging him by the collar of his shirt. Then, she stopped and looked at him.

"What?" asked George.

"George...." She said quietly.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah..." she said slowly and sadly.

"Tammy...."

"Just joking!" she cheered happily.

George hugged her tightly. "How long?"

"Until Christmas."

"Great!"

..................................................................................................

During the next Quidditch practice, Angelina was practically screaming at everyone. She seemed to really want to win the Quidditch Cup this year, the only year she would be captain.

Fred had swung the beater's bat at the bludger, but missed and hit Angelina, who got mad and called him down to the ground.

"You okay, babe?"

"I think so. Should I end practice early so you can take me to the Hospital Wing?"

"I guess."

So she ended practice early and they walked to the Hospital Wing.

At the Hospital Wing, Angelina sat down on a bed, waiting for Madam Pomfrey to come. Fred sat down next to her. "Sorry." he said quietly.

"It's okay." She said, then kissed his lips.

Fred pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Angelina closed her eyes, apparently enjoying the moment very much.

"Hem hem."

'_Busted!_' said the little voice inside Fred's head.

Angelina slowly looked up. Oh no. Umbridge was standing there, her hands on her hips. "Apparently, you two haven't heard of the Hogwarts rule about public displays of affection."

"That's because there is none." Fred snorted.

"Do you want detention?" Umbridge asked.

Angelina suddenly straightened up. "Sorry ma'am."

Umbridge rolled her eyes. "Detention tonight. I'm busy again, so go to Snape's office."

When she left, Fred looked at Angelina. "Sorry again."

"Nah, it's okay." She kissed his cheek, and then Madam Pomfrey came in.

"What happened?"

"I got hit with a bat."

"Oh, dear, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

................................................................................................

The next morning, 10 minutes before he went to breakfast, George went to Tammy's dorm to say 'good morning.' He levitated himself up to the door and knocked.

"One second. You can come in. I'm taking a shower, though, in the bathroom."

George walked into the room and sat down on her bed.

And there it was, laying wide open on her pillow. A blood red colored book, with writing in dark red ink inside it.

Most people would resist. Most people wouldn't look inside the book.

But George wasn't most people. Even though he knew he shouldn't've, he grabbed the book and flipped through the pages, looking for his name. His name was on every page.

..............................................................................................................

_**Dear Journal,**_

**_I got a letter from dad today. He said that we were getting a new house and giving the old one to Mallory._**

**_Now the first thing I'm thinking is: What about George? We haven't talked for two months and if neither of us talk soon, I might never see him again._**

_**And I want to see him again. I want to see him everyday. I love him. I need him.**_

**_Last time I talked to George, he liked me. I wonder if he still does._**

**_Every night I dream about what it would be like if George and I were going out. They start out good, but then it turns into a nightmare._**

**_I shouldn't have reacted like that. But I really like it when we're just friends. It's so perfect and no matter how much I like him, I don't want to ruin that._**

**_But I guess I ruined it already, didn't I?_**

_**Tamara J. Anderson**_

...................................................................................................................

George blinked and turned the page. Tammy actually liked him?!

..................................................................................................................

_**Dear Journal,**_

**_Now that George and I are friends again, maybe he'll ask me to go out with him. That would be cool._**

**_But seriously, I'm just glad that we're comfortable around each other._**

_**And George, can you please stop reading this?**_

**_Haha. I make myself laugh._**

_**Tammy A.**_

...................................................................................................................

As he turned back a few pages, he heard the lock on the bathroom door click open and he quickly put the book down and sat up straight.

Tammy looked at him. She was wrapped up in a towel and drops of water were falling from her wet hair. "Hey George."

"Hey." George grinned.

"What did you manage to read?"

"I didn't read it!"

"Yeah you did, George! I saw! If you admit it, I'll forgive you by the end of the day."

"Well.... I'm sorry, Tam."

Tammy sighed and sat down next to him. "So how much did you read?" she asked.

"Two entries."

"Which ones?"

"The one where you found out that you were leaving and today."

Tammy sighed again, laying her head back on the pillow and putting the book on a shelve. "Well...."

George looked down at her. "Tammy, would you do me a favor?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Would you go out with me sometime?"

..................................................................................................................

I left you off with a wonderful cliffhanger. If you have AIM, my screen name is CrazyTalk32. IM me. If you have msn, my email for that is . I might just tell you what happens in the next chapter.

Goodnight!


	6. Under The full Moon

"Would you go out with me sometime?" asked George.

"YES!" shrieked Tammy without thinking first.

"Great." George said.

"Now get out. I need to get dressed."

George grinned and left the room.

............................................................................................................

Later that day was Fred and Angelina's detention. They walked to Snape's office and knocked on the door.

Snape opened the door. "Here for detention?"

They nodded. "Okay, then. Weasley, organize the herbs, spices and plants alphabetically." He sneered, pointing to a cabinet on the left side of the room, then pointed to a desk at the right side of the room. "And Johnson, you organize the homework by class."

During detention, they did their work. The faster they did their work, the faster they got out of there.

After what seemed like an eternity, Snape let them out. They walked up to the common room and sat down on the couch.

Fred sat there, staring at Angelina. They had nothing to talk about. Everything was pretty boring. Nothing to talk about...

Angelina smiled suddenly. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Angelina..."

"What?"

"Wanna play 20 questions?"

"Okay, what am I trying to find out?"

"What I'm thinking." Fred said.

"Okay.... Is it anything ironic or crazy?"

"In a way."

"Is it about a person?"

"Yes."

"Is it about me?"

"Yeah."

"Is it anything good?"

"I guess it would be in most people's point of view."

"Is it anything about out relationship?"

"Yeah."

"Is it about it being secret?"

"Nope."

"Have you ever thought this about any other girl?"

"No."

"Is it a feeling?"

He nodded.

"Happiness?"

He shrugged.

"Sadness?"

"No."

"Anger?"

"No."

"Is it an emotion that would be considered good?"

"Yes."

"Excitement?"

"Not really."

"Confidence?"

"Nooo."

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling."

"How many more questions do I have?"

"5."

"Are you sure?"

"No. Now it's 4."

"You counted that?"

"Yeah. 3 more."

"Are you kidding?"

"2 more."

"Will you tell me if I don't guess?"

"Maybe."

"What is it?"

"That was your last question.... I love you, Angelina." Fred said.

...............................................................................................................

Tammy and George were playing wizard chess in Tammy's dorm. "Check mate." George said, and stood up. "Wanna go for a walk outside?"

Tammy nodded. "Sure." She said, grabbing a black sweater and putting it on.

"Let's go." They walked out of the dorm and into the common room, out of the common room, and then out of the castle.

He could see her shiver slightly, so George put his arms around her and pulled her really close to him.

They kept walking, not really talking much.

10 minutes later, George said, "Cold?"

Tammy nodded. "Yeah."

"Wanna go back inside?"

"Yeah."

They started to walk back inside. But then suddenly George heard a howl coming from somewhere near the door and he stopped, looking up at the sky. A full moon was shining brightly.

"What.... What's that?" Tammy asked.

"Tammy... Run!"

They started running and running until they reached the other side of the castle. Tammy sighed, sitting down on the ground. "Be right back. I'm gonna see if the were-wolf is near." George walked around the corner.

About 10 seconds later, he heard a scream. Tammy's scream.

.................................................................................................

Angelina stared at him. "You... you love me?"

Fred nodded. "Yeah..."

Angelina smiled. "Guess what."

"What?"

"I love you too."

"Great." Fred said.

"I'm bored."

"Whatcha wanna do?"

"This." Angelina kissed his lips, grabbing his hand and pulling him off the couch so he was standing. She pulled him up to his dorm.

..............................................................................................................

George ran back. "Tammy!"

He saw her lying on the ground, apparently have fainted. The werewolf was right by her, sniffing her.

George grabbed Tammy and started to run. And run. And run.

He could hear the werewolf chasing him.

Now everything would've been okay.... If Fred had remembered to put away his beater's bat.

George tripped, allowing the werewolf to catch up.

The next thing he knew, he was laying on a bed in the Hospital Wing. He pulled the curtains aside and saw Tammy lying on the bed next to his.

George tapped her shoulder. She didn't wake up, so he picked her up and brought it over to his bed, and he went back to sleep.

When he woke up again, Tammy was still sleeping, but when he tapped her shoulder, she turned her head to look at him. "Hey George."

"Hi Tammy."

........................................................................................................................

Meanwhile, Angelina and Fred were kissing in Fred's dorm. (Just in case you were wondering.)

........................................................................................................................

"'You okay?" George asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Tammy sat up and so did George.

"Me too."

"Good." Tammy smiled. She hugged him. "It's so warm in here."

"Well you're wearing something under that sweater, right?"

"Oh, yeah." Tammy took off the sweater. Underneath, she was wearing a tight, black, spaghetti strapped shirt with red letters that said "freak."

"I have one question for you."

"What it is?" Tammy asked, standing up and walking over to a chair and pulling it over.

"How do you get away with not wearing your school uniform?"

"They don't care as long as I wear the gray tights and a black school robe."

"Interesting...."

Tammy tapped the chair boredly. "So...."

George sighed slightly, looking at Tammy.

Suddenly, he noticed a big bruise on the back of her shoulder.

...........................................................................................................


	7. Christmas Is Coming

George sighed slightly, looking at Tammy.

Suddenly, he noticed a big bruise on the back of her shoulder.

"Tammy!"

"What?" She followed his stare to her shoulder. "Oh, that. It's nothing. Did you expect me to not even get hurt?"

"No, but... I expected Madam Pomfrey to have healed it already..."

"Well, don't freak out. It doesn't hurt me or anything."

George poked it and Tammy's hand automatically pushed him away. "Unless you touch it!"

He sighs. "Tammy, Tammy, Tammy..."

"What's with the triple Tammy?!"

"Nothing!"

"I hope so."

"Yeah you do."

Tammy rolled her eyes.

..........................................................

"Angelina?" Fred asked.

"Yeah?"

"When's the next Quidditch game?"

"I'm not sure."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're not sure?"

"Nope."

"That's a first."

"I'm too hungry to think..."

"I can get you something to eat."

"Thanks."

Fred went down to the kitchens and got her some snacks, then brought them to her.

"Thanks." Angelina said, eating slowly.

Fred watched her happily.

............................................................

Days passed by and everything was okay. Snow started falling and the twins spent a lot of time throwing snowballs at random victims and windows.

Tammy was sitting on the frozen lake, wearing ice skates. She had been skating and fell, but didn't want to stand up. She watched Fred and George with interest.

George watched as Ron stuck his head out of the window and screamed that he was sick at the snowballs being thrown at the window and that he could use his prefect powers to get them in trouble. He decided to stop, but not because of Ron. It was because he wanted to go inside to do something more fun, even though throwing snowballs was fun.

He walked through the halls aimlessly, wondering why he had even walked inside, when he knew it was empty and boring inside that day.

George walked over to the Gryffindor common room. He didn't feel like going back outside, and dinner had already passed, so the Great Hall was undoubtfully empty.

The days were passing by really slowly now. The teachers kept giving more and more homework in attempt to get them reading for the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. He had to do all of the homework too. Otherwise the teachers would give him detention. George didn't hate detention, but he didn't like it either; it interfered with Quidditch.

Angelina was pushing everyone a lot during Quidditch practices. She scheduled one more practice a week and she never cared if it was really cold, or if it was raining. If he didn't know any better, George could've sworn that she didn't notice the snow, because as he was lying on the couch tiredly, she came into the common room and said "I scheduled a practice for tomorrow morning. It's the last one before Christmas break."

George groaned. "Another practice?"

"Don't you wanna win the Quidditch cup this year?"

"I do, but we won't be able to if the whole team dies of tiredness."

Angelina rolled her eyes and walked up to her dorm.

.......................................................................

Tammy sat there until the sun started setting. When it did, she stood up and walked over to the castle.

She was going home in two days and she had to start packing.

.........................................................................

Fred walked into the common room. "Why'd you leave?" he asked George.

George shrugged. He didn't feel like talking.

Fred realized that and just sighed. "One more day of classes." He said to no one in particular.

......................................................................

The first class the next day was Divination. George and Fred were sitting together at a table. Alicia and Angelina were sitting together. Katie and Lee were sitting together. Tammy didn't have that class.

They were reviewing how to look deep into the crystal ball. Professor Trewalney was gliding around the room, watching everyone.

She stopped by Fred and George and looked into the crystal ball with that weird look on her face. "Ooh... I see death in the near future.... Death of someone close...."

George snickered quietly. Trewalney hadn't predicted a death in their class for a while. They had thought that she had given up, but George figured that she was just taking a break to make it more realistic.

After Divination, all the other classes went by boringly, as always. There was nothing different.

...............................................................

That night, Fred and George were woken up in the middle of the night by Professor McGonnagol. They were pretty reluctant to wake up but she was saying that it was important, so they woke up.

A snake bit their father and they had to go to Grimmauld Place.

This really made George mad because he hadn't gotten a chance to say bye to Tammy, and to make sure she never forgot to write.

They were sitting there with Sirius, drinking butterbeer slowly. George kept wondering if he'd see Tammy again anytime soon. He couldn't concentrate on anything at all. So much was going on. One thing led to another, making him practically miserable.

Everyone looked sad, so they didn't really notice how George felt. He was happy about that.

..............................................................

Now, I'm getting bored with writing this, so I need to know if you would mind me skipping ahead to June. Email me at or include it in a review. I really need your opinions.


	8. Leaving Hogwarts

I decided to skip forward. The chapters will be less boring now and longer too. I had a lot of time to write this because of Thanksgiving. Have fun reading!

……………………………….

It is now the day that the twins leave Hogwarts. Lee is still the only one that knows about Angelina and Fred's secret relationship. George has been writing another letter to Tammy everyday, but had not gotten any replies at all. He was beginning to wonder if she was even alive at all.

Fred and George flew their brooms away from Hogwarts, grins on their faces, letting the way blow their hair back. They were looking down, careful not to miss Diagon Alley and fly too far.

After flying for a while, not saying a word, but instead occasionally looking at each other and laughed, they reached Diagon Alley and landed on the roof of their new shop. It was medium sized, which was perfect, and there were two bedrooms, a small kitchen, and a bathroom above it. In the muggle world, it would not be able to fit all that stuff, but of course, they weren't in the muggle world.

Feeling free felt so good, and after walking in and looking around, all they did was lay down on the comfortable couches in the store and slept. It was so quiet.

……………………………….

When Fred fell asleep, George used the opportunity to go see where Tammy was. He walked out of the store and outside. He walked to Gringotts and looked over at the goblin in front. "Am I allowed to ask you when was the last time a certain person was here, or if you know where she is?"

"No." He replied sternly.

"If I ask you anyway, will you help me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Who can help me?"

"Perhaps the Minister of Magic."

"Okay I'll try to find him."

"Okay."

George left Gringotts and then apparated to the Ministry of Magic. He looked around for the Minister's office, and found it. Nobody was inside, so he apparated back to the store, where Fred was painting the walls magically. "Where were you?"

"Nowhere."

"Fine."

……………………………….

Angelina was sitting in her dormitory, crying quietly. She had locked the door and wasn't letting anyone in. If someone found out she was crying, she would have to tell them why, and then the big secret would be gone.

She was happy though that he wasn't mad at her for anything when he left. If he were, she wouldn't only be upset that he left, but also that they didn't apologize to each other first.

There were many reasons that he could've gotten mad and stopped talking to her. Ever since him and George couldn't be on the Quidditch team, she was really stressful and yelled often. A lot of times she didn't even have a good reason, but Fred had never gotten mad.

Angelina punched the pillow, which exploded and sent feathers flying around the dorm. She sighed. It wasn't fair. Fred hadn't even told her that he was leaving, and she couldn't possibly leave school to find him. Exams were coming up.

She was starting to calm down, and she wasn't crying more. She was sure shed see Fred again as soon as the school year ended. He wasn't the type of person to forget about somebody. He was more of the type of person to act like they forgot, just to scare the person.

Angelina was thinking sensibly now. She knew that by the end of week, an owl with a long letter from Fred would arrive, and maybe some joke items from their store.

Someone was knocking on the door. It was probably Alicia. If not, it would be some other girl in the dormitory. She stood up and walked over to the door, and unlocked it. She knew that Alicia wouldn't ever use magic to unlock a door unless she was angry, or if it was an emergency.

"Hi." Alicia said, walking into the dormitory and looking around at all the feathers from the pillow.

"Hey." Angelina said. "I fell on the pillow. It exploded."

"Oh." Alicia said, not totally convinced.

………………………………………..

That afternoon, Fred and George went to a bar/hangout place to laugh their heads off on Kareoke night. It was sometimes amusing to watch people to attempt to sing.

They sat down in a table in the back and ordered butterbeer for themselves. The first person would start singing soon.

George looked at Fred. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah."

"I miss Tammy."

Fred sighed. "Of course you do! I sort of do too."

"But… Fred, I don't know where she is. And she's not replying to my owls, and…. Do you think she's dead?"

"I don't know. Did you try finding out?"

"I'll try harder tomorrow."

……………………………………..

Angelina walked down into the common room. "I'll clean up the feathers later."

"Sure." Alicia said, following Angelina.

Angelina sat down on the floor in front of the fire. "Exams soon."

"Yeah I know."

"'Alicia…."

"What?"

"I know you can keep a secret, so…."

"I know you and Fred are going out, Angelina. I've known for a while."

"You know?!"

"Lee told me. Two months ago. Honestly, you didn't have to keep it a secret."

"Lee…." Angelina growled, turning around and looking at Lee, who was sitting on the stairs to the boys' dormitory. "Who else did you tell?"

"Just Alicia…." He said, then quietly added, "and Katie, George and Ron…."

"Lee! You are the worst secret keeper ever."

"You knew that before you even told me."

"And now I regret I told you."

Lee laughed. "Too bad."

…………………………………………….

They had been watching for half an hour already and George was starting to get bored. He spilled a few packets of sugar on the table and was tracing words on it with his finger.

As a girl started singing, Fred pushed George. "What was that for?" George asked.

"Look at that girl."

"Which one?"

"The one serving drinks in the short skirt and black top thingy."

He looked up at her. It was Tammy! Tammy now strawberry blonde hair, but her clothes were still all black. George would've screamed 'Tammy!' if Fred hadn't predicted it and covered George's mouth with a few napkins so he wouldn't be able to say anything. Instead, George looked at Fred with a grin.

Fred nodded. "Now that you know she's alive, and where she works, will you please have some fun?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"If she moved so far that she couldn't go to Hogwarts anymore, why is she working in Diagon Alley?"

"Dunno. Ask her _later_!"

"Okay, fine."

"Good! Wanna go sing a song?" Fred grinned.

George smirked. "Sure."

They sang a song, laughing every three words.

…..,……,…..,…..,…..,…..,…..,…..

Angelina sighed. "I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."

She walked up to the dormitory and changed into the shorts and tee shirt she wore to sleep.

Once Angelina was already sleeping, Alicia walked up to the dormitory and got ready for sleep, but didn't go to sleep until she studied for about half an hour. She fell asleep with the Transfiguration book in her hands.

………………………………………

Fred and George walked over to the bar and sat down on the spinny chair things, putting their elbows on the counter and resting their chins on their hands, waiting for one of the people that worked there to come over to them.

A girl with brown hair wearing a white blouse, a blueish-teal tie, a blue plaid skirt, gray stockings, and a bandana walked over. "What do you want, boys?"

George grinned at Fred. "Two glasses-" he started.

"Of firewhisky-" continued Fred.

"Please." Finished George.

The girl smiled. "1 galleon please."

George gave her the money.

They were waiting for the drinks to come, and then George saw Tammy skating over (it was one of the places where the waitresses skate around on skates) with a tray holding two empty glasses. He grinned. "Hey, babe."

Tammy turned around, ready to slap whoever said it, but calmed down when she saw it was George. "Hey…. Why aren't you at school?"

"We quit." Fred said, drinking his firewhisky.

"You did?! Why?"

"No reason for us to stay." George said, taking his glass, but not drinking any yet. "But the real question is: Why are you in London?"

"Mind your own business, George."

"You are part of my business. You haven't been replying to my letters!"

"Sorry. I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Still only _my_ business."

"Oh come on you are so-" started George.

"Annoying." Finished Fred.

"Whatever." Tammy got back to work.

Once it got to be eleven o'clock, Tammy's shift was done, and she got ready to leave. Fred and George were still there.

Before she left, George ran over to Tammy. "Where do you live?"

"Leaky Cauldron."

"Oh gosh. The rooms there are so bad. Instead, do you wanna-" started George but Fred interrupted on his way out. "He wants you to come over to the store and sleep there because he missed you so much."

Tammy raised an eyebrow. "What store?"

"We have a store. With rooms above it."

"Oh…. I'll stay under one condition-"

……………………………………

Did you like it? It was sort of long, and it took me all day. Please review. The next chapter starts with what the condition is, because everyone else is sleeping.


	9. Reassurance, Comfort and Pain

"He wants you to come over to the store and sleep there because he missed you so much."

Tammy raised an eyebrow. "What store?"

"We have a store. With rooms above it."

"Oh…. I'll stay under one condition-" She paused. "And that condition is that you…. Wait, it's two conditions. You have to not ask me anything that I'm not willing to answer, and you have to eat a raw egg."

"Fine. Can I eat the egg tomorrow?"

"No today."

He groaned. "Okay…."

They walked to the store, and George grabbed a raw egg out of the refrigerator and cracked it against the table, then poured it into a glass. "I am going to hurt you if this makes me sick." He said, then drank it quickly.

"Fine." She said, watching him.

George didn't throw up. Instead, he just walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth to get rid of the taste.

Fred was in his room, writing a letter to Angelina. Tammy and George walked in. Tammy was wearing pajama bottoms and a black pajama shirt. George was wearing boxers and a tee shirt. "Get out." Said George.

"Why?"

"Tammy's sleeping here."

"Why here? Where will I sleep?"

"On the couch… And she is refusing to sleep in the same room with me, even if it would be a different bed."

"That's stupid." Fred said.

"Well…" Tammy said. "Fine. Let's go, George."

She walked to George's room and laid down on the very edge of the bed, looking down at the floor. George laid down all the way on the other side, facing the other way. He sighed. "It feels like you don't like me anymore. It's been almost half a year. Did you forget about me?"

"It's just…. I didn't forget, I just…. I don't know, George. I'm so… I don't know anymore. I just have this feeling that maybe we changed, or maybe I don't remember stuff about you…."

"You didn't forget, Tammy. You still know all about me. I didn't change. We're really just as close as ever." He rolled over so he was facing her.

"I just…. You're right. Nothing has changed…"

"I love you Tammy."

Tammy knew this. It was the first time that he had told her that, but she knew. He had basically told her through his actions.

It wasn't like she wasn't happy that he had told her that he loved her. She was happy he had finally admitted it to her, and to himself.

Tammy let George wrap his muscular arms around her. He was holding her tight, but loose. Tammy didn't know if that made sense, but it was how she described it.

His warm body was so comfortable. She wondered why she had objected to sleep in his room.

"I love you too, George Weasley."

…………………………………………….

The next morning, Angelina woke up and climbed out of bed quickly. She grabbed a silk blouse, a red and orange tie, a gray skirt, gray stockings, and shoes out of her closet, then ran to the bathroom and took a shower and brushed her teeth.

When she walked back out, she put on her clothes. Angelina buttoned her blouse as she walked down the stairs to the common room.

Alicia, Lee and Katie were talking. Normally, they didn't talk to him, but he was lonely without the twins and they sort of felt bad for him.

Angelina sat down between Lee and Katie. "Good morning. How are you?"

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good!" Angelina said. She smiled brightly. She was smiling to hide the pain of Fred not being there.

They walked down to breakfast. Alicia felt that something was wrong, but decided to wait a while before asking Angelina.

When all the owls came at breakfast, Angelina got a letter.

_Dear Angelina C. Johnson,_

_So- er- we left. Sorry I didn't tell you. It was sort of unexpected, even though we've wanted to leave all year._

_We are in our store. It's in Diagon Alley, which is pretty cool._

_You should come here once you graduate. That would be fun, wouldn't it? We only have two bedrooms though, and George and his girlfriend are in the first one._

_I love you._

_When you come, we can go around to all the clubs and bars in Diagon Alley and stay outside all night. And we can eat ice cream too._

_I miss you already. I can't wait until you get to leave Hogwarts and come here._

_I have to go now. Bye._

_Love you and miss you,_

_Fred Weasley_

Angelina smiled. He missed her, and still loved her. That was all she needed to know at the moment.

……………………………………….

George woke up that morning, smiling as he looked down at Tammy, who was still sleeping in his arms. He got out of bed quietly so he wouldn't wake her up.

George grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom connecting his and Fred's rooms. After getting dressed, he walked into Fred's room.

Fred was writing something. Without looking up, he said, "Did she finally agree to sleep in your bed?"

George nodded. "I slept great." He grinned, yawning tiredly.

"Aww, how sweet!" Fred said, looking up.

George sat down next to him. "Yeah…. I supposed Tammy's gonna leave once she wakes up, though. Maybe I can get her to stay for breakfast."

"I'll help you convince her."

"Thanks."

"Any time."

Tammy walked into Fred's room. "Good morning." She yawned, sitting down next to George.

"Yes it is." George said. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, but only because I was with you."

"Awww, how sweet." Fred pretended to throw up.

"No, but seriously, George, I can never sleep unless you're with me. Can I move in?"

He grinned. "YES!"

"I knew you'd say that..."

"You know me too well."

'Yes I do."

……………………………………….

10 days later

………………………………………

It was the last day of school and although Angelina was glad that she was going to see Fred, she was a little sad about leaving. '_7 years_' she thought. _'7 years and now I'm leaving.'_ It was a weird feeling.

She was going to miss living in the same building as hundreds of other people, of all shapes and sizes. She was going to miss meeting another person everyday. She was going to miss all the friends she had at Hogwarts that she wasn't going to see as often.

Everything was going to be harder now. She was going to have nobody to tell her what to do. She was going to have to get up by herself and do work. She was going to have to buy her own food, and find a house….

But there was Fred. He would always be there for her. He would feed her when she had no food, he would let her in when she had no food, and he would love her when she was alone.

Angelina made sure to find out where all her friends were going be. She would simply _die_ if she lost all the friends that she had grown to know and trust over these 7 years.

Everyone else seemed happy to leave. She knew they would miss Hogwarts too though. Nobody was showing that they had any fears or doubts about leaving. They were all keeping it bottled up inside. Even her.

Angelina walked into the Great Hall for the end of the year feast. The feasts were always cheerful, yummy and loud. She always looked forward to them.

She sat down next to Katie and Lee. Alicia wasn't there yet. She was probably still brushing her hair and maybe even still packing. Angelina hadn't paid any attention to her in the morning.

Alicia came right in the middle of the feast. Angelina asked why she was late, but she just said that she was doing something.

After the feast, Angelina, Alicia, Katie and Lee all went into the same carriage. Angelina sat between Alicia and Katie. Lee sat across from them.

"Hey, Angelina…." Said Katie. "Wanna come over to my house when we get to the station? I'm watching movies with a few of my muggle friends."

"Umm… sure."

"Great! Alicia's gonna be there too!"

"Can I come?" Lee asked.

"No thanks." Katie muttered.

When they got to the station, Angelina completely forgot about Katie and started looking around for Fred to see if he was there.

Fred was with his family, Mad Eye Moody, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. He and his brother were wearing dragon skin jackets. She wondered if she got it with the money from the store.

Angelina walked over to him, smiling. "Fred."

"I missed you."

"I missed you more…"

They smiled at each other, and then Angelina walked away to say something to Katie.

…………………………………………….

No cliffhanger this time! Please review.


	10. I'll Kill You

There is soooo much going on in my life right now, and pretty soon I'll have drama club after school on Tuesdays andviolin lessons between school and guitar lessons on Wednesday. Maybe I'll be able to quit Polish School if I'm lucky. I'm trying to get more time to write this!

I am sitting here, banging my head against the wall because I have no idea what to write, even though I know what's going to happen next. I was all ready to write yesterday, but I left t go see Spongebob again and now I can't seem to get my thoughts out of my head and into my fingers so they can type it well and get it onto my computer screen… So please excuse me if this chapter is a bit boring, because although I could usually make the same events more interesting by typing them a different way, I can't write like I usually do, and the chapter might sound like just stuff happening, not anything more. I tried waiting until I got the writing ability back, but I cant wait. So, sorry again.

……………………………………

Angelina decided to go home, put her stuff down, and then go to Katie's house, and then go to Fred's house.

When she got home, her mother was squeezing her so hard, saying she was proud that she graduated and that the years passed by so quickly. Angelina was lucky to get out alive.

She lived close enough to Katie's house to walk, but it wasn't that close, so half way she stopped to buy a water bottle, then continued on her way.

Angelina knocked on the door. Katie opened the door. "Hi!"

"Hey…" Angelina walked in. There were a few girls sitting on the floor, watching a movie. She sat down.

………………………………………………….

Tammy had decided to take a shower. She locked both the doors, which didn't let George get to Fred's room unless he apparated there.

George looked at Fred, who was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, with a sort of empty look on his face. It made George realize that something was wrong. "What's wrong, mate?"

"Angelina. She's late."

"You can't expect her to be perfect, you know? I heard she was going to Katie Bell's house for a while. Maybe she lost track of time."

"She never does, George. Being captain for a year did that to her. She never forgot to wake us up at 5 in the morning and get us on the brooms in the cold, cold rain…"

"Well…" was all George had to say about that.

"Go downstairs to the store. Keep all the money you earn."

"Sure…"

………………………………………………….

Angelina looked at the clock. "Katie, I gotta go…"

"Why? Can't you stay a bit longer…"

"No, I can't. I have plans…"

"Plans? You're not going back to your parents, and all the girls you know are here…"

Alicia grinned. "Are you going to Fred?"

"Er…"

"You are, aren't you?"

"I… I am not."

"Then where are you going?"

"Nowhere. I am staying here!"

"Great. Are you sleeping over?"

"I guess." Angelina sighed. Fred was probably going to get so mad.

…,…..,…..,…..,…..,…..,….,…..,…..,…..,…..,…..,…..,…..

Tammy came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body and a hairbrush in her right hand. "Hey Fred." She said, smiling.

Fred looked up at her. "Hi."

"Can you leave? So I can get dressed…"

"Sure." He left.

Tammy put on a green mini-skirt, camouflage fishnets, and a medium lengthed sleeve, black, olive green and camouflage colored top, then ran downstairs to the shop and over to George, who was talking to a 10 year old boy, who was looking at some joke item. "Hey George."

"Hi." He kissed her cheek. "I'm working. What do you want?"

"Just liked to tell you that I'm going to work. I'll see you at ten."

"Bye." George looked back at the boy and kept telling him about the joke item.

Tammy walked to the door, put on some sneakers, then walked out of the store and to work. When she got there, she put on her skates and started serving people and stuff like that.

A man walked over while Tammy was cleaning a glass. "One glass of firewhisky… Do you know George Weasley?"

"Yes…" She said slowly, pouring his drink into a glass.

"Can you tell him something for me?"

"You can just go down to his store…"

"Yeah, okay." He put 1 galleon down on the counter and took his drink, drank it, then walked right out of the store. He turned the left, even though the store was on the right side of the bar.

Tammy shrugged. She took the money and put it into the cash register…

When it was time to leave, Tammy started skating out of the bar. Somebody walked in her way, and she almost tripped. Tammy pushed the person aside and continued on her way. "Watch where you're moving…"

……,…..,……,…..,…..,…..,…..,…..,…..

Everyone but Angelina went to sleep that night. She was busy wondering if Fred was going to be mad at her. Hopefully, he wasn't.

She closed her eyes but still didn't fall asleep. It was so hard. Angelina couldn't believe that although she had been looking forward to going to visit Fred for what it seems like 10 years, she hadn't went just because of her friends… How stupid of her?

She missed Fred. Of course, she had seen him for a minute, but it wasn't the same…

With that thought, Angelina fell asleep and didn't wake up until the morning.

……….,………….,……….,…….

Tammy pushed the door to the store open and walked in, kicking off her skates, which slid and tripped a 7-year-old girl. Tammy didn't care; She just walked over to George. "Can I have some cake?"

"Don't have any. Take some of my money out of my room, you can go-" he started but Tammy stepped on his foot. "Why don't _you_ go get it?"

"Because I'm working, Tammy."

"I don't care, okay? I just came back from work and I'm hungry!"

"I'll get you cake later, okay? I can't leave the shop alone."

"Bloody hell, George! Get me cake, NOW!"

"Alright, alright, you don't have to be so angry…"

"_Yes_ I do."

"Then I'm not going. I'll talk later, 'kay?"

"_Not_ okay. Now go or I'll kill you."

George's eyes widened. "Tammy…"

"What?!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing…. Wanna go upstairs?" Tammy said with an evil grin.

"Why?"

"So we can make out."

George raised an eyebrow. "Er… no thanks. Maybe later. Store closes in half an hour, Tammy…"

"Yes it does, which means it won't be so bad to close it early." She grabbed his tie and pulled him upstairs.

When they got to George's room, he asked her again what was wrong, but Tammy just tackled him to the ground and took out a sharp knife.

"Tammy, you're scaring me…"

"Shut up." Her hand was trembling. She pointed the tip of the knife towards George's heart.

"You wouldn't…"

"I would. I'm evil…" She grinned and started to move the hand that was holding the knife towards George's heart. Then she stopped and moved her hand back.

Tammy moved her hand and the knife towards his heart again, but much faster and harder.

….,…,…..,,,…..,…,…..,,,…..

Hope you liked it! Please review! Bye!


	11. I Do Not!

"Tammy!" George yelled, pushing her off him. He had saved his own life of course, but the knife flew out of Tammy's hand and to his arm, not going straight into it, but hitting it and making it hurt a lot.

George was now on top of Tammy, who was struggling to get out of his grasp. "Let go of me…"

He didn't let go. "Have you suddenly turned evil or something?"

"Yes!"

"Do you know how?"

"No."

"Do you know how to fix it?"

"Maybe…" She grinned.

"Tell me, or…" He grabbed the knife. "You won't live any more than 15 more seconds."

"You wouldn't dare, Weasley."

"15… 14…"

"Don't even…"

"…. 12…11…. 10…."

"George…"

"…. 8…. 7…. 6…. 5…."

"Stop! I'll tell!"

"You will?"

"Yes! There was this guy. He went down the street. That's all I know."

"Okay…" He stood up and walked downstairs, then down the street with Tammy. "Tell me if you see him, okay?"

"Sure." She muttered.

They walked around through all the stores and stuff. No, they did not find the man.

George sat down on the couch next to Tammy. "When did you start feeling evil?"

"When he gave me some money…."

"Then maybe touching giving him back the money will reverse it."

"But I want to be evil."

He took out the knife. "_Don't_ make me use this."

"I won't. Don't worry. I'll try to find him, I swear. I swear."

Tammy went to the bar and replaced the money with her own money, then gave it to George. "He wears a black hat, and a black suit. He has gray eyes, and he's bald. He has a sort of eerie voice. Find him yourself."

George nodded. He decided to go to sleep, and look in the morning. He slept on the couch.

……….,…………,………..,…………..,…………….,……………

Angelina woke up and heard everyone talking and laughing. As soon as she could make out what they were saying, she sat up and looked at them. "I do not talk in my sleep!"

"Yes you do!"

That was true. She talked in her sleep sometimes when there was something wrong, or when she had a really, really bad nightmare. After thinking about it well, she wasn't surprised. He fact that she didn't visit Fred and the fact that she missed him bothered her _and_ she had a nightmare. It wasn't a horrible nightmare, but a bad one because it involved Fred leaving her. "I do not."

"Yes you do. You were like '_Fred, oh, Fred… You're so hott… I love you soooo much….'_" Said one of the muggle girls, laughing.

Angelina blushed. She felt like dying, right there. She wondered why she had been talking about something that was unrelated to the dream.

Alicia walked into the room. "Oh, come on. She was not saying anything like that. Just normal nightmare stuff."

Angelina smiled at Alicia. "Thanks for that."

"Your welcome."

"Can I leave now?"

"You have to put on something other than your pajamas though." Laughed Katie.

Angelina nodded. "Can I borrow some clothes?"

Katie nodded. "Sure."

Angelina put on a pair of jeans and a purple blouse, as well as a pair of sneakers. On the way out, she put up her hair in a ponytail.

…………..,.,…………,.,…………..

When George woke up, Tammy was sitting above him again, with the knife in her hand. "I'm gonna kill you…"

"Why?"

"Because I'm evil. And you wouldn't buy me cake…"

"Oh, come on." He pushed her away. "I'll buy you cake, right now."

He stood up and they walked out of the store to go down to the bar, which served cake in the morning.

"One slice of cake please." He paid for it, then gave it to Tammy, who ate it quickly.

George sighed, looking around boredly. Then he saw him, a guy who had the exact description of the man who Tammy described. He gave Tammy the money. "Go give it to that man over there…."

Tammy took the money and started running out of the bar. George chased after her, grabbed her, and then dragged her to the man. "Now give it to him." He muttered.

…,…,…..,…..,…….,…..

Angelina apparated to Diagon Alley, and walked down the street until she saw a shop called 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.' The second she walked in, she screamed.

Tons of confetti fell on her head. She looked around, and saw neon lights in the air that said 'Congratulations! You are the 12,345th person to come into this store! You win a can of exploding confetti!' The confetti that was all over her exploded, but it didn't hurt at all.

Angelina grinned, walking up the stairs. She entered George's room, then went into the bathroom, then knocked on Fred's door, because she supposed that was the only room left, so that was where he was.

Fred opened the door, but then closed it. It wasn't because he was mad at her… It was because he was just in his boxers; He had just gotten out of the warm, warm shower.

Angelina thought it was because he was mad. "I'm sorry, Fred. I really am…. I cried myself to sleep."

"You did?" He opened the door. He was now dressed.

"Yeah, I did." Angelina said.

"I wasn't really that mad Angelina. I just needed to get dressed…"

"Oh…" She blushed.

"Well… come in."

She walked in and lay down on her stomach, on his bed. She smelled his pillow. It smelled so pleasant.

Fred grinned, watching her bury her head in his pillow as he walked over and sat down on his bed. "I still love you, Angel."

"Me too." Angelina said, rolling over so she was on her back.

Fred grinned. "Have you had breakfast yet?" He didn't wait for an answer. He just grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the building, towards a breakfast buffet.

They had a big breakfast, then went back to the store/house. Angelina helped Fred with the store.

A few 19-year-old boys walked into the store. Angelina was telling a little girl that the joke item she was planning on buying for her grandma was harmless.

The boys walked over to her and grinned. "Hey, baby." Said one name Kyle.

"Er… Hi."

"Do you work here?" asked one named Frank.

"No…"

"Then you shouldn't be working so hard. Wanna go to our apartment? Listen to some music…. Have some fun… you know."

"Yeah, but you don't. I have plans…" Angelina tried walking away, but they followed, so she walked over to Fred.

Fred raised his eyebrows. "Are they bothering you?"

Angelina nodded. "Yeah."

Fred glared at them, and clenched his hand into a fist. "Leave… her… alone…"

They didn't seem scared until Fred punched Kyle, making him run out.

Fred smiled at Angelina. "I love you."

"I love you too."

…….,………,………,………,……..,…….,…….

Please review. Next part coming up soon.


	12. Drinking?

"Now give it to him." Muttered George.

"No." said Tammy.

"Why not?"

"I like being evil!"

"Don't make me kill you…"

"Oh, gosh. I am not scared of you. I still have your knife."

"Well…" He summoned another knife. "Now are you scared?"

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to die."

"I command you too."

"Oh, yeah I am _sooo_ scared." Tammy said sarcastically.

George sighed. "Please…"

"Oh… okay." She said and gave him the money, then ran away, and so did George. "Are you evil still?"

"When was I ever evil?"

He thought it was best if she didn't know about it. "Nevermind."

They went back to the store.

……………………………………………………………

That night

……………………………………………………………

Fred put up the closed sign and went upstairs to Angelina, who was already sleeping. He sat down on the bed, and she automatically sat up. She wasn't really sleeping. "Remember your letter? The first one…"

"Yeah…"

"You said that we could spend all night at clubs and bars and stuff. Well…"

He grabbed a jacket and put it on, then threw her one of Tammy's sweaters. "Let's go."

They left. First they went to a club/bar and danced a lot. Once Angelina was tired, they went up to the bar part. Fred ordered them each some purple drink thingy.

Angelina drank it slowly. "Will this get me drunk?"

"Dunno. Do you care?"

"Not really." She finished it, and Fred ordered her a red one.

Angelina drank it really fast. "One more, Fred."

"You got it, babe." He ordered her another red one.

Angelina grinned, drinking it, then saying, "Just one more, then don't give me anymore."

Fred ordered them each one more purple one, then they walked back down to the club part of the building and kept dancing. Angelina was dancing with everyone, during every song. Fred danced by himself, just watching her.

…………………………………………

George was holding Tammy in his arms, talking to her quietly, waiting for her to fall asleep. "I wish I could hold you in my arms forever."

"I wish you could too."

"I love you more than anyone else in the whole world."

Tammy just smiled. She turned around so she was facing him, then kissed his lips.

George held her tightly, deepening the kiss. He never wanted to leave her. Never ever. He loved her with all his heart.

Tammy blinked. She felt so right…

The second he stopped kissing her, she closed her eyes and fell asleep happily.

………………………………..

Fred dragged Angelina home. It was 2 in the morning and she was so drunk that she didn't want to stop dancing. He had to grab her wrists and pull her with all his strength. Angelina was stronger than usual when she was drunk.

Fred opened the door and dragged her inside, then pulled her up to his room. She was calm now, and sat down on his bed. Fred went to brush his teeth, then went to Angelina. "Go brush your teeth. I bought you a toothbrush."

Angelina sighed and reluctantly brushed her teeth, then locked the door and put on pajamas. When she came back out to Fred's room, he was in his pajamas already.

She sat down on Fred's bed, grabbing a brush from her bag and brushing her hair. "Sorry I got drunk Fred."

"It's okay. It sounds like it wore off already."

"Yeah. I got drunk on my birthday last year. I was back to normal within an hour."

"You were drinking underage? That's not like you!"

Angelina laughed. "Yes it is. You've been drinking since your fourth year Fred, and I'm much more like you than you think."

Fred showed his famous Weasley smile. "You are?" He layed down next to where she was sitting.

"Yes, yes I am." Angelina smiled, sitting down on top of him.

Fred grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down onto him and kissed her lips. "Honestly?"

"Yeah." She kissed him back.

………………………………………………………….

Tammy woke up the next morning at 5 AM and climbed out of bed. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, got dressed, and etc. She was all ready by the time George woke up.

George sat up. "When'd you wake up?" he asked her.

"5."

"Why?"

"I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep."

"Too bad."

"Should I wake up Fred?"

"No, he was out all night. He needs his sleep."

"Oh… so should I wake him up with a bucket of ice cold water or a loud recording of a violin playing badly?"

"Both." George laughed.

Tammy nodded, walking to Fred's room. The door was locked, so she walked to George. "The door's locked.'

"Oh, he must be making out with Angelina or something."

Tammy laughed. "Oh…"

……………………..

Fred woke up later than usual. Since Angelina was still asleep, he didn't even open his eyes.

When he heard Angelina waking up, Fred opened his eyes and looked at her. "Good morning."

"Morning." She said tiredly, grabbing the clothes she had been wearing the day before and putting them on as she sat up.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Great. Cause I was with you."

Fred grinned, taking some clothes and getting dressed. He looked at Angelina, who was brushing her hair. "You brush your hair too much."

"I don't."

"Yes you do."

Angelina rolled her eyes and walked over to the bathroom, to take a shower….

…………

The next morning, Angelina woke up as late as the other day. She saw that Fred wasn't there, so she shrugged, supposing he already woke up, and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower.

A few minutes she came out, dressed, in a very panicky state. "Fred!" She forgot he wasn't there.

Angelina ran to the stairs (She stopped right before and brushed her hair and made sure she looked good.) and ran down to the shop. Fred was putting some boxes on a high shelf.

"Fred, I need to talk to you. _Now._"

"Can't it wait?"

'_No it can't you stupid little…._' She thought, but said "No!"

"I'm busy…"

'_No! I'm more important!_'… Angelina grabbed his wrist and pulled him upstairs. "Fred…"

"Yes? What?" he asked, sitting down on George's bed.

"I have news. It's both great and horrible."

"Well, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

………..

Ha, ha, ha! Please review!!!


	13. News and News, Questions and Answers

By the way, Tammy became evil when handed the money, and turned nice when she gave it back.

This chapter is going to be shorter than all the other chapters, because I have too do some Christmas shopping!

……………………….

"I'm pregnant." Angelina said.

"What?" asked Fred, as if he hadn't heard correctly.

"I'm… I'm gonna have a baby."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No." She said quietly, looking down at the floor.

"And I'm gonna be the… dad?"

"Yeah." Angelina muttered looking over at the ceiling.

Fred blinked. "Wow." He whispered to himself.

Angelina looked back at him. "I should have never been drinking so much that night. I must've still been a bit drunk, even though I thought I wasn't."

Fred sighed. "It's not that bad, Angel."

"Not that bad?!"

"Well…. We'll be parents, which will be like a new adventure…"

"But we'll be responsible for another life! And our parents will practically kill us! We're not even married yet!"

"So, will-"

"I don't want to get married yet. It's too… much… commitment!"

Fred sighed. "Can I go back to work?"

……………………………………

Tammy and George were outside at the ice cream shop, eating ice cream and experimenting with some new joke items.

"Exploding ice cream." Tammy suggested.

"Dung flavored ice cream."

"Disappearing ice cream."

"300 degree ice cream."

"It would melt, George."

"We could figure out a way around that." He finished his ice cream and stood up.

"Yeah." She grabbed his hand and walked back to the store.

…………………………………….

"Yeah, you should probably get back to work." Angelina said.

Fred nodded, walking back down to the store.

Angelina sat there, thinking about how her parents would react. They didn't even know she had a boy friend. Now, if she came home one day and said she was pregnant, they would probably first started yelling, then calm down a bit and not talk to her, then talk to her about it.

She sighed, walking to Fred's room and laying down on his bed. She fell asleep within the next two minutes.

…………………………………….

"It's nice not being so alone anymore. You're the only reason I have friends. I used to spend my days, watching all the other girls and I would think 'She's so pretty and she has so many friends. I wish I were more like her.' I would stay up all night, writing and drawing things that don't even make sense. I would lock myself in the bathroom and just hit my head against the wall repeatedly…. Then I met you. And instead I would spend my nights thinking about you, and drawing pictures of you and Fred, and I was much, happier…. And now I'm with you so much and it's all I want. You're all I want. I need nothing more…" Tammy said, sitting down on the counter of the store.

George sat down next to her. "Nothing?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Then maybe… I mean… I love you so much. I love you more than anything in the world and…. I want to be with you forever. For everyday in my life, I want to wake up next to you, eat breakfast with you, spend my day with you, eat dinner with you, and fall asleep with you…"

"What are you trying to say?"

George hopped down off the counter and kneeled down, taking a small box with a ring out of his pocket. "Tamara A. Anderson, Will you marry me?"

………………………………

Hope you liked it!


	14. What Kind of a Person?

Okay, I am already done writing this fanfiction and I am already writing the 7th chapter of my next one, which is probably going to be called Connect the Dots. It will be a Sirius Black fan fiction. I know everything that's going to happen.

Now, I have to explain to you that Angelina does not want to marry Fred, no matter how much she loves him, and even if he's gonna be the father of her child. It's because she would want her mom to be at the wedding, but there's a reason she won't be, okay? You should find that out within the next few chapters.

That's all I'm going to say for now.

And now for our featured presentation (thingy they always say in movies after the previews).

….

_Dear Journal,_

_What kind of a person leaves town the second her boyfriend proposes to her?_

_I am such an idiot. I'm probably atleast two miles away, and there's no turning back now. I have to go all the way back home, no matter how much I don't want to, no matter how much I don't want to go there._

_I don't want to marry George. I don't love him as much as he thinks he does. I love him, but not so much that I'll marry him._

_If George knew all my secrets, he would kick me out anyway. I needed to leave right then, before he found out anything about everything, everything meaning…. Mum…. Kirk…. And how much I've been lying to him recently._

_I can't use my magic. He could track me easier if I use it. And the farther I get, the more muggles there'll be. I can't risk standing out in the crowd._

_I will quickly say that I don't regret that I left. I don't. I did what I wanted to and I'm glad._

_The train is here. I have to go. The only reason I'm writing this is so I can look back tomorrow and see what I thought today._

_-Me. Shall I say more?_

Tammy walked onto the train. It would take her atleast a day to get to her dad's house. She had to live with her dad until she decided to go back to George. She couldn't afford to rent an apartment, and she had to have somewhere to sleep.

Her cousin Tyler had told her once that running away from her problems would never help, but Tammy always thought that Tyler was an idiot.

………………….

Angelina knew what she had to do. She had to stay with Fred no matter what. He didn't _want_ her to get pregnant. He would stay with her no matter what she said.

She walked down to the store. Fred was sitting and writing something.

"Whose parents do we tell first?" Angelina asked, sitting down on his lap.

"You chose." Fred said, smiling slightly.

"Yours."

"Why mine?"

"You said I could chose." Angelina smiled and walked back upstairs.

Fred sighed in defeat.

George walked in. He was eating ice cream. It was strawberry flavored.

Fred looked up at him. "What's up? Where's Tammy?"

"No idea."

"How could you not know? She's always around."

"She disappeared the second I…" he didn't finish the sentence.

"The second you what?"

George took the box out of his pocket and showed Fred the ring.

"You asked her to marry you!?"

"Yeah. And she disappeared…."

"George, I'm beginning to think I know more about her than you. Tammy is afraid of commitment."

"She is?"

"Yeah. It's obvious."

……………………………………..

Tammy got off the train. She was at the airport.

Taking a deep breath, she walked inside and looked around. It was full of people rushing around to get to their plane.

She didn't have enough money with her to buy a plane ticket. She never carried around her money with her unless she knew she was going to need it.

There was an ATM Machine, so she could take out all the muggle money she had in her bank account and use it to buy the ticket.

The plane was leaving soon and there were two empty seats in the first class part, so she bought one of them and hoped nobody would buy the ticket to sit in the other one.

The plane had TVs but Tammy didn't watch. There was probably nothing good on anyway.

………………………………

George spent the rest of his afternoon, working with Fred. Normally, he would spend his whole day with Tammy, but since she wasn't there, he could spend time with his twin brother.

Fred hadn't yet told George that Angelina was pregnant. He was going to tell him in the morning, when George was barely awake, so he wouldn't be as surprised as he would be normally.

Angelina spent her day in Fred's room. She didn't feel like talking to anyone and no one but Fred ever walked into Fred's room, so it was an easy way to avoid people.

…………………………

Tammy walked down the road, looking around at the houses. She had forgotten what was the number of her father's house, but knew that once it came into view, she would be able to tell it was his; Her father owned a mansion.

Pretty soon, a mansion came into view, causing Tammy to sigh sadly. She never really liked her father's house that much… Actually, she never even liked her father.

She walked up to the door and pounded her fist against the door. Her father didn't come to the door until about 2 minutes after she knocked.

Her father was a tall man. He usually wore a long black coat, which made him resemble a bat. His pale and scary face made him look like a vampire. If you put them together, you would conclude that he was a tall vampire bat, but I assure you that Tammy's father was human… in a way.

Tammy didn't consider her father a human. He had a heart as cold as an iceberg, he lied, cheated and never said anything to acknowledge that he actually cared for anyone. _Surely anyone that horrible would be inhuman?_

He let her in without a word about why she had ever even left. Tammy just walked up to her room.

Sometimes not saying anything is way worse than yelling. Yelling shows that you care. Not talking shows that the only reason they're letting you stay in their house and eat their food is because you're their child and they have to.

………………………………

George ate his breakfast quietly. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that it was rather hard to eat his cereal.

He never really thought that much, unless there was a major event in his life. Now, it seemed like everyday there was another major event happening everyday, so he had to think a lot. His life was changing, and so was his whole personality.

Fred came into the kitchen. "Good morning." He said in a tired yet cheerful way.

George looked up from his cereal. He knew Fred was faking the mood, but it was okay. He just wanted to help, even though there wasn't much he could say to him to make him alive again.

Honestly, George had become a lot smarter ever since he started thinking clearly. He had never been so smart about life. He had only been smart about potions and spells.

Fred sat down next to George and grabbed a bowl, milk, and some cereal.

………………………..

No cliffhanger again. Please review!


	15. A Reason

Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! Happy Hanukah! Happy Kwanza! Happy Holidays!

….

Everything happens for a reason. Everything. When someone dies, there's a reason. There's always a reason. When someone moves, there's a reason. When something important gets lost or breaks, there's a reason. There's always a reason.

…………….

Fred and George were going to the Burrow to have dinner with their family. It was Harry Potter's birthday.

Fred was trying to find an easier way to tell his mom that Angelina was pregnant, but he couldn't seem to find a sensible idea.

They helped their mom set the table.

"Hey mum, guess what." Fred said as he put down some forks.

"What?"

"Remember Angelina Johnson?"

"I think you've told me about her before."

Fred nodded. "She's pregnant."

"Wow. Who's her husband?"

"She's not married yet."

"Oh. Well, who's her boyfriend?"

Fred put down a spoon, then stopped. "Wanna play a game?"

Mrs. Weasley was slightly surprised that he suddenly changed the subject, but agreed anyway. "Sure. What kind?"

"It's called 20 questions."

"I know that game. What am I trying to find out?"

"Who Angelina's boyfriend is."

"Oh… Is he your age?"

"Yes."

"Is he taller than you?"

"No."

"Does he have brown hair?"

"No."

"Did he go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"Was he one of your friends?"

"In a way."

"Does he have black hair?"

"No."

"Blonde hair?"

"No."

She paused, then guessed, "Red hair?"

Fred nodded, sitting down on a chair.

"Have I met him before?"

"Yes."

"Does… does he have a twin brother?"

He waited a few seconds before answering, "Yes."

"Is it George?"

"No."

"Is it… you?"

Fred didn't answer. He went upstairs to call Ron and Harry down for dinner.

…………….

_Dear Journal,_

_I might not live much longer so I'll write down everything and hope someone finds this journal and shows it to George, so he'll know._

_I have another boyfriend. His name is Kirk. He became my boyfriend a month after I had to leave Hogwarts, and I never had the nerve to break up with him when I found George… Whenever I was thinking about how much I wanted to leave home, I would go over to Kirk's house and kiss him to take my mind off things._

_My mom is in Azkaban, for murdering two people. She didn't want to go. She claimed it was because she would miss me. I think.. I know she just wanted to kill me too. I never was nice to her. She hated me._

_I've lied to you George. I'm sorry. I'll love you no matter what._

_If_ _anyone asks how I died, I will just say that my mom got out of Azkaban._

…

Tammy was sitting on her bed. The window was slightly open and the cool breeze was coming in.

She suddenly heard a thud on the side of the bed, but ignored it. When she was younger, that had happened before and she had been scared that someone was out to kill her, but she didn't die that night, so the next morning she knew that whenever she heard some weird sound or seen a weird shadow, it wasn't a sign that was telling her that she was going to be killed.

Tammy was about to sit up so she could reach the light switch, but the lights suddenly turned off, therefore taking away the need to switch the lights off.

She sat up anyway, but a cold hand pushed her down, then covered her mouth, taking away the ability to talk.

Tammy squinted her eyes, trying to see who it was, but unfortunately, it was too dark to see anything but a dim shadow of the person in front of her.

The person took a knife out of her pocket and held it up.

The knife disappeared suddenly. The person muttered curses under their breath as they grabbed a pink pen out of their pocket.

They stabbed it into Tammy's heart twice, and then stuffed her into the closet.

Tammy grabbed her journal off of the floor and took out the pen. She managed to fill a page with words before her eyes closed and her hand fell to the floor.

………….

Everyone was talking during dinner, but Fred was avoiding his mother's eyes. He had technically not told her what he wanted to, but he did let her know it, so his was glad about that.

Ron noticed that Fred and George were being unusually quiet, so he asked them why.

"Why do you want to know?" George asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because… nevermind." Ron looked back at his plate.

After dinner, Fred and George said happy birthday to Harry, then went back home.

The second Fred walked through the door, Angelina squealed in happiness and ran to him, hugging him tightly. "I missed you so much!"

Fred laughed. "I missed you too."

George went up to his room and laid down on his bed, his head on the pillow that Tammy usually slept on. He sighed, wondering where she was.

…………..

A police car arrived at Anderson Manor last night when Mr. Leo Anderson reported his daughter missing, and supposed that she was dead. The police searched the house and found the dead body of Tamara Anderson in the closet of her room. Detective Will Iona, the detective on the case, has not yet figured out who killed the 18-year-old girl, but thinks he knows some suspects. The house is currently being searched for evidence that might help Detective Iona figure out who murdered the girl.

That's what the article in the newspaper said when it was released the next morning. The news was on the Internet already and the whole town knew about the murder.

…………….


	16. Was that why?

Merry Christmas!!!

…….

Lee's cousin is a computer freak, and he isn't even a muggle.

When George told Lee that he needed to find out where somebody is, he told him about this computer freak cousin, whose name is Jed. Fred and George went to go visit Jed and use his computer to find out where Tammy is.

When George asked Fred if you could find someone in the wizard world, using a computer, Fred simply said that Tammy was probably in the muggle world and typing her name in a search engine would probably work.

Jed was short. Since the twins were rather tall, they had to look down to see him. When they looked straight forward, they barely noticed he was there. Jed also had round glasses and boring clothing, but if he was taller, wore better clothes and didn't wear his glasses, he would probably look not bad.

He let them go upstairs, which is where the computer was. His computer as on already, and was on a game that was paused. George turned off the game and searched for a link to the Internet. When he found it, he looked through Jed's favorites for a search engine.

They used Google. George typed in 'Tamara Anderson' and looked at what was found. George read it out loud. "Faculty profiles: Tamara Anderson, Science professor…. Tamara Anderson, model/actress in New York…. Tall, beautiful girl named Tamara looking for a date… Oh gosh, Fred, unless she signed up to be an actress or professor or she's replacing me, we won't find her!" George complained.

Fred sighed. "Read two more."

"Okay… Murder of 18-year-old Ta-" her started but stopped mid-word and blinked, clicking the link to the site.

"What? That can't be Tammy." Fred looked at the screen and knew he was wrong. There was a picture of her on the page. "Read it."

"No… No…" George didn't read it. He just apparated to the house.

……

George landed on Tammy's bed. He looked around. The room was empty.

Detective Iona walked in and was rather shocked to see George. "Who are you?"

"Tammy's… Tamara's boyfriend."

"You're not her boyfriend. Her boyfriend is Mr. Kirk Benevide."

George stood up. He raised an eyebrow. "I'm… I'm her boyfriend."

The detective took out a pair of handcuffs but didn't put them on George. "Are you telling me that Miss Tamara Anderson had two boyfriends?"

George didn't answer. He had pain in his eyes. Was Tammy cheating on him? Was that why she hadn't wanted to marry him? "She… She was cheating on me."

Detective Iona didn't say anything. He just looked at George, curious to see what else he would say.

"She said she loved me… She said..." George stood up and started to walk out but the Detective stopped him. "Sorry I can't let you leave. No matter how bad I feel, you're still a suspect."

"But… okay." George sighed. "What do I do now?"

"You can… I suppose you can come to the police station, but you won't be locked up. Don't worry."

…..

Fred went home. After being hugged to death by Angelina, he went to sleep, even though it was the middle of the day.

Angelina came into the room. "I'm going to go visit my mum and dad. Wanna come?"

Fred sat up slowly. "Do you want me to come?"

"Only if you want to."

"So you want me to?"

"Well, yeah. But if you don't want to, you don't have to."

"I'm coming." He stood up.

…..

George sat in a small chair in the police station. He would have to be questioned in court in about half an hour, and he was waiting there until then.

He had no idea when she was even murdered, so he didn't know if he had an alibi.

After the half an hour of waiting, he was taken to court.

A lawyer stood up and started asking questions. "So…. Your name is George Weasley, and you're 18 years old. Am I correct?"

George nodded. "Yes."

"So… how did you know Tamara?"

"I was her boyfriend. I've actually known her since we were 13 years old."

"Sources have informed me that Tamara's boyfriend was Kirk Benevide. Do you think she was cheating on you perhaps?"

George blinked. It was hard for him to speak. His girlfriend was dead and they expected him to tell all these people that she had cheating on him? "Yes." He coughed.

The lawyer was pacing back and forth, thinking of questions. "Did you perhaps know that she was dating Kirk at the same time?"

"No. Not until after she died."

"I see…. If you had known it, would you have been mad?"

"Yes but-" he started but the lawyer interrupted. "I wasn't done."

"Sorry."

"So, would you have been mad? Perhaps mad enough to kill…"

"I would never kill Tammy. Never. I loved and still love her with all my heart."

"I see… So, where do you live?"

"London." He had nearly said that he lived in Diagon Alley, but caught himself.

"Isn't that a bit far from where Tamara lived?"

"She lived with me, but recently left."

"Why'd she leave?"

Now he expected him to tell all these people that she hadn't wanted to marry him? "I think… I think she left because I asked her to marry me, and she…. She didn't want to marry me."

"I see… Did you buy her a ring?"

"Yes."

"Do you have it with you?"

"No."

"I see…"

Why did he have to keep saying 'I see'?

"Tamara was killed between 5 PM and 3 AM last night. Where you anywhere at this time?"

"Yes. Yes I was. I was at dinner with my family from 4:30 to 6:45, then I went home and straight to sleep."

"Does anyone else but you live in your house?"

"My brother and his girlfriend."

"And their names are…?"

"Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson."

"I see," the lawyer said. "… That will be all for now. You will be notified if we need you to come again."

"Sure." George said.


	17. I Will Always Love You No Matter What

Two chapters in one day! It's my little Christmas present to you. This chapter is all George, and barely anything is said, but I cried when I wrote it and I think some of you people will cry a bit when you read it, especially those who can cry a lot if they feel like it.

So, Happy Holidays!

….

George went back to Tammy's house. Her father actually didn't care about him looking around the house.

The detective had told him after he left the court that Tammy was found in her closet, so that was where George looked first.

There weren't many clothes there, but the ones there were all old and, of course, black. There were sweaters, dresses and jackets on hanging on the right side, while pants and shirts were folded on the left side.

Since it was rather dark, George turned on the light. It didn't add much light, but it at least made everything visible.

He looked down. That was where Tammy died. In that spot….

George sat down there, and looked around. He closed his eyes and put his hand on the shelf to help himself back up.

There was a book there. An old book…

George grabbed the book and stared at it. It was covered in blood, but he opened it anyway….

It was Tammy's journal. He had read it before! She wrote everything in there. Maybe she wrote something about who might've killed her…

He read the page that she had written before getting on the train. _Wow…_

I doubt you have ever read anything that was recently written by someone who had recently died, but it's a strange feeling. It's like the person is talking to you, but they're not even there.

When you read it, you can't seem to believe that they didn't know they were going to die, and if that person was someone you liked, you get mad that you weren't there to stop them from dying. When you read it, it feels like a portal to the past, but you can't interact with anyone.

George turned the page and started reading the words written in both pink, and blood red. Tammy had written a lot of entries in blood red, but this time it was real blood… her own blood.

So, she still cared about him. That was good…

And she hadn't loved Kirk. She had only loved George Weasley. George let out a sigh of relief.

He couldn't help but notice that she had probably made out with Kirk everyday but Tammy had only even kissed George once, maybe twice. In order to not be jealous, he had to constantly remind himself that she had not loved Kirk.

_I'll love you no matter what._

Tammy had died, thinking about how she would love George no matter what, how her love for him would live on even when she wouldn't.

Her mother had killed her. Her own mother.

George stared at the words. Tammy had told him that she was alone before she met him. She wasn't lying. Not even her mother had loved her. Her mother had hated her.

George stared down at the words. _I'll love you no matter what._

He was still in love with Tammy. He couldn't help it. He would love her no matter what, just as she would love him no matter what.

They had been separated, torn apart by a force that nobody George knew could stop. The only person that George had _really_ loved was gone. Gone.

_I'll love you no matter what._

He reread those words. He heard Tammy's voice saying it. He could still feel her voice in his head, her soft laugh.

And he could still see her beautiful smile, the way she always looked so happy that she could die of happiness any second. Die of happiness… No, she hadn't died of happiness. She had died because her own mother didn't love her.

If he hadn't wanted to marry her, she would still be alive… maybe.

If he had ran after her, she would probably be smiling right now. She would probably be in his arms, gazing into his eyes… maybe.

Whenever someone dies, there's a lot of ifs and maybes that respond to the ifs, but you know you know that you can't do anything to stop what happened. You can't go into the past. They're dead.

But you don't have to let go of them. You can hold onto the memory of them forever.

Because memories don't leave. Memories don't die. Memories live on, if you remember them.

And when someone exists in a memory, they exist in your heart. They still live inside you no matter what, and whenever you want, you can remember them. You can remember their smile and their voice.

And if you think hard enough, it's like they're back on Earth, and you're talking to them again. It's like they never left. You can ask them a question, and you know the answer, like they're watching you, and they hear you ask. And they tell you in your thoughts.

Nobody really leaves you. They can always come back to you. Even if they died.

You can't cry. Because you know they're in a better place, and they don't want you to cry.

And if you do cry, they come down to you and they comfort you. They tell you that it's all going to be okay. They smile. And you smile. And you feel that they're there, even though you don't really have scientific proof.

George closed the book and smiled. "_I will always love you too no matter what._"

And as he left the room, he could've sworn he felt a gust of wind pass by him and whisper in his ear '_Remember me forever_.'

But wind doesn't exist indoors right? And it doesn't whisper…

George smiled more, walking downstairs, towards the exit. He knew Tammy was with him.

"I'll remember and love you forever…"


	18. Untitled

I wasn't going to put this up today, but I'm in a Christmas-ey mood.

I am SO ahead. I finished this fanfic, and finished my next fanfic, and am writing 2 more fanfictions at this current moment. Amazing, right? In your reviews, please tell me if you prefer a Sirius Black fanfiction next or a fiction that takes place at the same time as Like A Black Rose. It's like a fanfiction made out of entries from Tammy's journal. I'm also writing a sequel-ish fiction to the Sirius Black fiction, but I can't put that up until I put up the Sirius Black one…. It sounds confusing, right? But you have a choice between:

Sequel-ish thing to Like A Black Rose (in process of writing chapter 3 of this one)

Sirius Black fanfiction (done writing this so there would be no delay in putting up the chapters)

….

"Straighten your tie!" Angelina snapped at Fred quietly before she knocked on the door to her mother's house.

Fred straightened his tie. "I don't see why I had to get all dressed up fancily…"

"You'll see." Angelina said right before her mother opened the door.

Angelina's mother was neither short, nor tall, but she was very skinny. She was wearing a gray skirt and a gray jacket over a white blouse. Her hair was up in a bun. She looked like she had no personality at all.

"Come in." She said.

Fred and Angelina walked in. They sat down on the couch.

Angelina's mom brought them some tea. "So there's something you wanted to tell me?"

Fred took a sip of his tea, and looked at Angelina and gave her a look that said 'You tell her.'

Angelina nodded, looking at her mother. "Well… Fred and I have been dating for more than 3 years now…"

"Yes. I suspected that…"

"And…"

"Yes?"

"We're moving to Canada."

Fred raised an eyebrow. Did she just say that they were moving to Canada?

"You are?"

"Yes, mother. But don't worry, we'll behave." Angelina grinned at Fred, who was still looking confused.

Fred decided to play along and grinned too.

"Well… I suppose you can go…"

"Great!"

"But are you sure Fred is someone you can live with safely?"

Angelina didn't even blush. She was probably used to her mother acting like that. "Yes, mother. I've lived with him for a couple weeks already."

"Well… Sure. You can go."

Angelina smiled and stood up. She and Fred apparated back home.

"What was that about?" Fred asked, walking to the bathroom and brushing his teeth.

"I was lying. I would've told you already if I wanted to move to Canada."

After brushing his teeth, Fred asked, "Why'd you lie?"

"Because she would start yelling if I told her the truth. And I couldn't've not told her anything because she would've made me visit, and she would notice that I had a big stomach."

"Oh, I get it." Fred said, kicking off his shoes and taking off his tie.

Angelina took off her shoes and socks. "Yeah… So do you get why I told you to straighten your tie?"

Fred nodded, taking off his shirt and putting on a tee shirt.

Angelina smiled. "I love you."

"I love you more."

She laughed.

…..

George brought the journal to court the next morning. It was proof that he was innocent, but he was hesitant about whether or not he should show it.

Hogwarts was mentioned several times in the journal, and Azkaban was mentioned on the most important page. If he showed it to them, they would know that he was innocent, but they would know she was a witch.

And if they read the whole journal, he would probably die of embarrassment. Tammy had probably written a lot about him in her journal, and some things were rather embarrassing.

It was one of the hardest decisions he'd had to make in his life, but the right answer was also obvious.

George decided to show it next time that he went to court, so that he would be able to ask the Minister of Magic for advice and help between the two court visits.

…..

Fred fell out of bed early that morning. His first thought was that he hoped he hadn't woken up Angelina, but she had woken up. "Fred?" she asked. "What time is it?"

"No idea. Probably before 5."

"Why'd you wake me up so early?"

"I fell out of bed. Sorry. Go back to sleep."

"No, I can't. Once I wake up, I can't get back to sleep." Angelina sat up, looking down at Fred, who was still on the floor.

Fred stood up and sat down on the bed. He smiled at Angelina. "How'd you sleep?"

"Perfectly."

"Then I'm _really_ sorry I woke you up."

Angelina smiled. "It's okay." She kissed his lips.

Fred kissed her back, smiling brightly. "Wanna have an early breakfast?"

"Sure."

….

George walked into the Minister's office. "You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Yeah…" He explained his problem slowly.

"Well… did you think about changing the words on the page so it won't say Azkaban?"

"And if they read the other pages?"

"I don't think they will.'

"Sure…. Bye." He started to leave but the Minister stopped him. "And George!"

"What?"

"Tell your father I said 'Hi.'"

"I will."

…..

Angelina threw a piece of cereal at Fred, who threw it back.

Fred stood up. "I'm going down to the store. See you later."

"Bye."

….

George went back to court the next day and presented the evidence. The judge announced that he was innocent and that Tammy's mother was guilty.

He hoped that Tammy was glad that her mother had finally been found guilty, and as he walked into the store that evening, he was sure that Tammy's warm presence was in the room. The key word was warm, which was warm and happy, rather than cold and sad. Tammy was glad.

George grinned, smiling at Fred. "Hey."

"Hey, how'd it go?"

"Great. I'm innocent." George said, sitting down on the couch.

Fred smiled. "So, are you okay with… with what happened to her?"

George nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah…. I'm going to miss her being here though. It's been so lonely without her being there while I fall asleep."

"I suppose that it's too early to suggest getting a new girlfriend…"

"If I meet someone I like, I'll get to know them, and maybe date them, but I doubt I'll meet any girls soon."

Fred laughed. "A lot of girls come into the shop…"

"Yeah, but honestly, Fred, you just said it was too-" Fred interrupted George, saying, "Hot girls…"

George laughed. "I don't think Angelina would want to know that you're watching the girls that come into the store and thinking they're hot."

"Don't tell her!"

"Oi Angelina…"

"Don't!"

"I wasn't going to!"

They laughed.

….


	19. The End and After the End

Message to everyone who reviewed: Thanks for reviewing! I loved to hear your opinion.

Message to everyone who read: Thanks for reading!!

….

I didn't like the chapter 19 I first wrote, so I woke up this morning and crawled over to my computer. I wrote the last chapter, then went downstairs so I could eat breakfast.

….

Angelina had twins; one boy and one girl. They named them Brian and Alex (which was short for Alexandria). They both had red hair, just like Fred, but Alex looked a lot like Angelina, especially when she grew up and started playing Quidditch on the Gryffindor team. Alex played chaser. Brian played beater.

Fred proposed to Angelina when their children were a week old and three weeks later they had a beautiful wedding.

George stayed single for a year, and was perfectly happy with that. Then he started going out with Alicia Spinnet. He got married to her a year and a half later, then half a year after the marriage, Alicia got pregnant and then 9 months later they had a child named Brenda. Brenda joined the Gryffindor team in her 3rd year at Hogwarts. She was a chaser.

He never forgot Tammy and he never stopped loving her, but it didn't effect his relationship with Alicia in any way.

….

"Watch out Brian!" called Brenda.

"What?" Brian called back.

"BLUDGER!"

"What? Oh!" He ducked and the bludger just missed him.

The bludger was heading towards Alex now, but she just ducked and it missed her. Brenda didn't think that Alex even saw the bludger.

Brenda caught the quaffle from one other chaser, then threw it to Alex, who tossed it past the keeper, and scored 10 points for Gryffindor.

"AND Gryffindor SCORES! IT'S A TIE NOW AND… THE Gryffindor SEEKER CATCHES THE SNITCH! Gryffindor WINS THE GAME, THUS WINNING THE CUP!"

Brenda, Alex and Brian cheered, getting off of their brooms and cheering. Alex, who was the team captain, grabbed the cup and grinned. "We won!"

….

The End 

….


End file.
